


Stardust

by orphan_account



Category: Glass bubbles
Genre: Gen, I love it so much, This is a story I came up with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 16 year old Tyrone Winston, a talented cartoonist, has the friend he's always wanted. But not how he expected. Meet Marcus, Or 'Astrix' as the aliens may say, A comic book character from Tyrone's latest creation yet. Want to know more? Then start reading!





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> The adventure's of Astrix and Tyrone!

Tyrone groaned, he had just began the layout of his next comic book page and the pencil lead had finally gave out, breaking. "Ugh.....I'll never finish the third book in time before school ends." He sighed sadly, putting the pencil down and running his hands over his head. He begins to feel tired, he turns off his light and flops onto his bed. With a yawn, he closes his eyes and begins to dream. Tomorrow would be his 16th birthday, not that it'd be any different from any day. He would wake up, get ready, and go to school, Only to come back home to the empty house that he really only seemed to live in. Though, what he hadn't know, was that when he would awaken, everything would be different.

 

 

Author: Sorry if this seems short, Btw, i'm new so don't judge. Hope you guys like this, I know you're really supposed to write for fandoms on here but, I'd rather test it out for fictional reasons. This book will be on Quotev and Wattpad Soon. Bye!


End file.
